


six years time (sex tempus)

by pollitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six years <i>before</i>, and the six since, in Derek's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six years time (sex tempus)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out why Derek's the one who talks to me the most. I'm not complaining, though. It's fun.
> 
> Familiar song and dance: work was busy, so of course the bunny bit. This resulted.

Six years. Over two thousand days. 

It’s how long Derek spent wandering, looking for a place, a pack, after he'd lost almost everything and everyone. 

Sometimes he wonders what the last six years would’ve been like if he hadn’t come back. He wonders if he'd still be alive.

Who the hell knows. He's not much for dwelling (which isn't the same as brooding.)

Because in last two thousand days he’s found a home, a pack. And a 30th birthday party that's supposed to be a surprise, but isn't. Even after six-plus years, Stiles still forgets how good Derek's hearing is.


End file.
